The invention relates to a screw plug of metallic material for a fluid line, in particular for an oil line or oil tank, having a cylindrical shank, comprising an external thread, on a top plate in which a blind hole of polygonal cross section is provided centrally as a receiving member for a tool. In addition, the invention covers a method and a blank for manufacturing this screw plug and a tool for the production thereof.
Screw plugs of this type are used in particular in motor vehicles and have therefore to be produced in large numbers. It has hitherto proven favourable for the production thereof to have to be performed in at least three manufacturing stages. The object of the invention is to modify this in the direction of an improvement.